You Can't Exchange The Cards Life Deals You
by Timeisaconcept
Summary: She's not even completely sure how she got these powers. She remembers clearly what happened that night in the woods, but that doesn't mean she understands it. That however is not her problem right now, the problem is now that she has these powers what to do with them?
1. The Origin Of Beca

**A/N So this is my first story, I think it's important to point out that I don't live in America nor have I ever been so I'm not 100% sure on the laws and geography of each state or the schooling system. I will try to get the information as correct as I can, using google of course, but I can't promise that there will be no mistakes. Apologies in advance.**

 **Warnings: This story will contain violence as well as minor and OC character deaths. Be warned if your not into that. If anything else pops up that could act as a trigger I will be sure to put a warning at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own pitch perfect.**

The origin of Beca

Beca sighed as she pushed her way through the throngs of students bustling through the school exit, each one as eager to leave the building as the other. Little snippets of conversation drifted to her ears as she walked quickly through the crowds of teens.

'- _I can't believe she would say yes to him when she knows that he's my ex! Why would she do that to me we were-' 'She totally wants it dude! I heard she's coming to Bens party tonight, I'm so gonna tap that!' 'There is no way I can get this assignment done by Monday! I swear man, Mr. Keller has had it out for me since_ -'.

She rolled her eyes at the typical teen drama around her and slipped on the large headphones that rested around her neck as she finally pushed her way out the doors. _Idiots_.

The sun was bright in the sky its warmth instantly washing over her. A smile tugged at her lips, partly at the surprising but appreciated change in weather and partly because spring break was finally here. Which meant a week free of the over dramatic students that roamed the halls and the tedious hours spent forcing her self to stay awake as the teacher at the front of whichever class she was in droned on and on.

She guessed the majority of students had plans to cram as many parties as they could in the one week they had before school started back up and others probably had holidays booked with their families. Beca wasn't either of those, she planned to spend her w

eek relaxing, possibly (hopefully) figuring out what to do after graduation since she was half way through her senior year with no future plans.

She walked the familiar path that led out from her school and down a long road, music pumping through her ears isolating her from the noise of the world around her. She walked for fifteen more miniutes before she arrived at the edge of a forest. She always came here after school, she would climb up a tree and listen to her music, if her mom were to ask she would say she was studying in the library. Her mom probably would find it weird that her eighteen year old daughter sat in a tree for an hour each day after school, wouldn't understand that Beca needed the solidarity, the silence, that she just needed a break from the world.

After several more miniutes of walking Beca came to a stop underneath her tree and began to climb sighing in relief as she sat on a high branch, the sun on her face and gentle music crooning in her ears. Her head rested on the trunk behind her and her eyes fluttered closed. The tension she wasn't even aware she was carrying slowly eased of her shoulders. The stress of school work and graduation, the worry of not having plans for the future all drifted from her mind as she amerced her self into the music. She needed this, it was her stress reliever. Some people got massages to relive stress, she sat in a tree. To each there own, right.

Without even realising she began to fall asleep.

* * *

Beca was pulled from unconsciousness hours later and she bolted up with a start at her unfamiliar surroundings, holding onto the branch beneath her for support as she frantically looked around. _This is not my bedroom.. Oh shit, I fell asleep!_

Night had fallen a while ago leaving the moon as the only source of light, the forest looked completely different at night time. It was unnerving. Beca quickly searched her pockets for her phone, _I'm dead, my mom is going to kill me_ pulling it out of her pocket and pressing down the power button she cursed loudly, glaring at the low battery icon filling her screen indicating that her phone was completely useless.

"Just my fucking luck." She muttered leaning back against the trunk once more and shoving the device back into her jacket pocket.

In hindsight she probably shouldn't have been downloading music during class today, which was more than likely the reason for her phones current state, but that is neither here nor there. She looked at her surroundings once more before deciding that sitting around wasn't of much use and once she was on the ground she could probably navigate her way back out of the forest, she'd done it like a million times before, a little less light wouldn't make much of a difference. With that thought in mind she climbed down the trunk and hopped to the ground beneath her.

She stopped suddenly in her tracks her ears twitching, eyebrows furrowing in concentration _What is that?_

She could her a noise that seemed to be coming from deeper in the forest. A soft noise, melodic and enchanting. She stood silently for a minute more before her feet were moving towards it. She wasn't thinking, her body was moving on its own accord.

She should have been panicking now heart racing at this sudden turn of events but instead she felt completely calm, happy almost, warm. Her mind felt clouded like it was wrapped in thick fog, but in the best way kind of like that time she smoked a joint at her older cousins friends party a few years back.

The sound was slightly louder now the closer she got and she could see a luminous light shining through the rows of trees ahead of her. Her body winded through a path until it halted in a small clearing a few feet away from the source of the light.

It looked to be a ball of light, no bigger than a soccer ball, a strong blue/white light emitting from its centre. Beca should have been freaking out by now or at the *least* she should have felt curious, fascinated perhaps. However only the calm feeling remained, if anything it intensified. The soothing sound that filled her ears was now accompanied by a soft buzzing. Beca's feet moved closer slowly, inch by inch, her right arm elevated, reaching out.

She was completely enchanted.

The buzzing got louder almost drowning out the soft sound that held the girl in a trance Beca's finger tips were mere centimetres away now, the light shone bright almost blinding. She should have been squeezing her eyes shut, forcefully turning her head away, instead she embraced it the corners of her lips pulling up slightly. _It is so beautiful_. She stared in awe.

Then her fingers came into contact.

The buzzing ceased immediately, the once soft sound turning into an ear piercing shriek. The light engulfed her hands travelling up her arms leaving a white hot burning sensation in its wake. Beca wanted to scream in pain as she watched the light lick at her skin like scalding white flames. She wanted to desperately cover her head at the high pitched screeching that was still ringing achingly in her ears. Explosions of pain burst behind her eyes. She wanted to scream but she couldn't, her body felt as though it was out of her control. She could only watch in agony as the torture continued.

Then the light started to dim, seeming to slowly dissolve into her skin until it disappeared completely. The noise stopped immediately after the light. Then everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Beca noticed when she woke was the pounding in her head that seemed to travel from the base of her skull to behind her eyes. _Holy shit ow, did I drink last night?_ she racked her foggy brain to think of last nights events _ok so I left school, came to the forest as usual-THE FOREST!_ suddenly as if a switch had been flicked all of last nights memories came flooding back.

Her eyes burst open taking in the tall trees surrounding her as her hands pushed at the forest floor lifting her up. _no way did I fall asleep in the woods. On the ground? I don't remember lying on the ground_ she flitted through last nights memories from falling asleep up the tree, to waking up at night, to the sound that captured her complete attention. The beauty that was the glowing orb to the pain, that is seared into her mind, when she touched it.

Her eyes scanned the area around her for any indication that, that part of the night actually happened. She looked down at her hands and found nothing, no trace of injury from the pain she remembers enduring. *Must've been a dream...an extremely vivid dream* her hands came up to rub at her temples the ache in her head having not faded. _God I just want to go home and take some Advil._

 _Home_.

She scrabbled for her phone, finding just like last night that it was dead. "Shit, shit, shit." She swore loudly cutting through the silence of the forest . By now her mom would definitely have called the police, probably go as far as to get the whole town out looking for her. _fuck. I am in so much trouble._ Despite the dull ache running through her body and the pain pulsing through her head she broke of into a full sprint in the direction of her house.

* * *

She was right.

Of course she was right, it was her mother after all, Beca probably knew the woman more than she knew herself.

She slowed down her jog into a walk as she reached her street. Eyes rolling predictably at the police car parked in front of her house. _I_ _hadn't even been gone a whole twenty four hours._

As she neared her eyes searched the vehicle noting the empty seats, she sighed. _Great, guess their inside. The more the merrier._

She reached her front door and made her way in to the house, it was only as she closed the door behind her that she realised she had no idea what she was going to say. _Oh yeah mom, I spent the night on the ground in the middle of the woods. Not really sure how I got there other than this fucked up dream I had but come to think of it I'm still not fully convinced it was actually a dream..._ ,she shook her head, that would not go down well. Unless her goal was to be strapped into a straight jacket of course.

Before she had time to come up with a decent alternative her mother was rounding the corner from the kitchen a police officer flanking both her sides.

"Beca? Oh my goodness, I was so worried!"

Her mother rushed towards her embracing her tightly tears of relief in her eyes. Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding _hey maybe I was wrong and she just so relived that it out weighs her being mad, that could happen_.

The embrace however didn't last long as her mother pulled back sharply, fire in her eyes.

 _...Or maybe not._

"Rebecca Mitchell where have you been!?"

Beca cringed at the use of her full name, squirming under her mothers gaze eyes darting between the two officers who stood looking quite bored as if they had watched this scene a thousand times before. They probably had. Beca searched her brain for a good enough lie.

"I-I was studying at a- at a friends, it got late and I crashed there..My phone died so I would've missed your calls." She pulled out her phone showing it to her mom as evidence for her story.

Her mother however wasn't convinced.

"What friend? And what were you studying? it's spring break Beca you don't have school for another week, and couldn't you have at least called or text me from this friends phone?"

 _Damn it_ , she hadn't thought her lie through this much it was a spur of the moment thing, she was starting to feel like she was being interrogated. As she looked back up at her mothers angry eyes she summed up that interrogation was probably at better option right now. She took a deep breath, _when in doubt improvise, right?_

"I didn't have your number memorised and plus I was really tired, you know I have a one track mind when I'm tired and that track was focused solely on sleep. As for the studying, our ass of an English teacher gave us an assignment for over spring break and I wanted to get it out of the way, Kelly agreed so we thought it'd be easier to do it together." Beca let out a breath praying her mother bought it.

"Who's Kelly? I've never heard you mention a Kelly."

"What? Mom I mention her all the time. _Kelly_. We have English together." Beca stated incredulously.

There was no Kelly.

"Honestly, it's like you don't even listen when I talk." Beca huffed throwing her hands in the air for good measure. She hoped her mom bought it, she was actually pretty pleased with her acting skills so far.

Her mother looked affronted at the mere suggestion she didn't listen to her daughter and opened her mouth to retort, however she was cut off by one of the police officers she forgot was even there. Beca sent him a silent thanks.

"Ma'am, if this is all cleared up we'll have to be on our way." He said in a dull tone his eyes dragging lazily over to the duo.

"Right, yes, of course officers. Thank you so much for your help, I apologise for my daughter wasting your time." She said kindly rushing to open the door to let the men out.

Beca raised her eye brows and scoffed, _Excuse you, who's the one who called them._

As soon as the door was closed her mother spun around looking at her daughter.

"Don't you ever to that to me again. God I was so worried about you. I thought you were lying in a ditch somewhere!-" Beca had to stop herself rolling her eyes at her mothers dramatics though she had to admit it wasn't far from the truth. "-sure your phone is charged when you next go out or take a charger with you, because I swear if that happens again young lady I will ground you for life! And you are not leaving the house until you have my number memorised I can't even-"

"-Ok mom. Jeez I get it. Phone charged, memorise number, report my co ordinates at all times. Yes sir." She saluted mockingly. " Can I go now, I'm pretty sure I'm dehydrating. I ran here by the way and _yes_ you should be in shock right now. You know how much I _loath_ cardio."

Before Beca could blink her mother rushed forward hugging her tight once more. She hugged back just as tightly, she was never good with apologies. She hoped her mom got the message that she was sorry. If the small squeeze she got in return was any indication, she had.

* * *

Spring break passed relatively quickly and uneventfully and before she knew it school was starting up once more. Beca still remembered that night in the woods and had avoided going there since, she's not really sure why because _of course_ she's not scared of a dream, instead choosing to walk around town for a while or more often than not just go straight home.

Something was different, she couldn't quite name what it was but even her mom had noticed throwing the odd comment of _' You look very energised today, how much coffee did you have!' 'Your looking awfully radiant, have you been using that moisturiser I got you?'_ she didn't even drink coffee anymore, didn't need it, she suddenly had so much more energy. She might not have found this all that weird normally except she wasn't sleeping more than 2 hours a night. She had no idea where it was all coming from, even in the past when she had, had a full eight hours sleep she still was never this energised.

She had tried everything from sleeping tablets to soothing music to get to sleep but nothing worked. She just wasn't tired. She couldn't help but feel that the subtle change had something to do with _that_ night.

Right now it was Tuesday and Beca sat on her bed staring at the geometry sheet in front of her. _I do not remember being taught this. Maybe I was off that day?_

There was a knock on her door interrupting her thoughts and before she had a chance to reply her mother popped her head in.

"Hey Bec I'm going to the store to get some milk, you need anything?"

"You do realise that the whole point of knocking is to wait for somebody to tell you if its ok to come in, right? If your just going to come in anyway, there really is no point in doing it."

Her mother ignored her, use to her daughters snark and made her way into the room. "I take it you don't want anything then?"

"Why are you going so late anyway it's-" she glanced at her clock "- 10:45. It's dark out and I know for a fact that your car is still in the shop. So unless your planning on calling a cab how are you getting there?"

"Calling a cab? The store is not even a whole ten miniutes away Bec. I walk there even when I have my car. Also yes I am aware of the time _sheesh_ starting to feel like your the mother in the relationship." Beca rolled her eyes in response. " I've been busy and only just saw we didn't have any milk I'm out extra early for work tomorrow and I can't function without my caffeine fix! as you well know, so yes this is an emergency situation that needs rectifying as soon as possible."

"Mom you walk there in the day, night time is different. There are barely any people out and the people who are out are out not people you want to socialise with." Beca was well aware of the neighbourhood she lived in being known best for its high crime rates, all the time her mom and her had lived there they had never been on the reviving end of any criminal activity solely because they kept to themselves and didn't wander the streets at night. Common sense really. Tonight was not the night to break that clean streak.

"Bec it's less than ten minutes away I will be there and back before you know it. Besides I have my pepper spray remember, anyone tries anything I'll be ready." Her mom winked.

Beca wasn't smiling, she knew however that this was a battle she would loose. After all she didn't get her stubborn streak from her _father. "_ Fine, if your so insistent. But I am coming with you. I've had enough of staring at these triangles as it is anyway." She threw a glare to her still unfinished geometry homework.

Her mother sighed theatrically " If you must."

* * *

As soon as Beca stepped out the door a bad feeling settled in her stomach. She stopped to look around. Her street was empty, the dull orange glow of the street lamps making her path visible in the darkness of the night. She quickened her pace to catch up to her mother who was a few feet ahead. Nothing was out of the ordinary but she couldn't shake the feeling, she chalked it up to her not use to being out at night.

They made it to the shop in eight and a half miniutes. Yes she counted. It helped distract her from the feeling that continued to weigh heavily on her stomach.

Her mom bought the milk and extra coffee, just in case. The store was empty just like the street, other than the shop owner slumped behind the register eyeing the duo wearily as if he wasn't expecting customers at this time much less two young women. Beca knew why. In any other town it would be considered strange, the deserted streets after the sun went down, but Beca knew the unspoken rule here that said if you are out after sun down whatever happens is your own fault. Beca's mom clearly wasn't aware of this rule, either that or she didn't care much for it.

She was aware however that they neighbourhood they lived in was awfully she knew this because her mom had been working two jobs in attempt save up in order to move to a nicer area. So pretty much any other town.

They paid the man who continued to eye them strangely, he had seen them shop here plenty of times before so he knew they were not new here. He was simply confused as to why they were purchasing milk at this hour in a town like this. However he didn't comment on it. He knew the rules of surviving in this place one of the reasons his store hadn't been robbed in the twenty plus years he's worked there. Keep you mouth shut, keep your head down and mind your own business. You see something suspicious going down you continue on your way, act like you never saw a thing. If you valued your life.

They left the shop and made there way back home. Beca's mom tried to make conversation but her daughters mind was focused elsewhere. Partly on counting the miniutes 'til they were safely home and partly on quashing down the growing uneasy feeling insider her.

Three miniutes left.

"Any jus' what're you ladies doin' out 'ere all alone at this hour?"

Beca froze stopping in the middle of the side walk she felt her mother do the same beside her.

"Surely you're aware that in a town like this two defenceless women should stay indoors at night, other wise they're just askin' for trouble. Right Dave?"

A man, presumably Dave, grunted in response.

She felt her mom spin left to face the alleyway where the voice was coming from, Beca moved to follow suit.

She could make out three figures covered partly by the dark, there faces where hard to make out masked by shadows but judging from there clothing, and smell, they were homeless. This wasn't uncommon about a third of there towns population was made up of the homeless.

" _Defenceless_? Haven't you heard how it's rude to make assumptions?" Her mom retorted her voice calm and confidant.

Beca wondered how that was possible because she was sure that if she tried to speak now she would be a stuttering mess. However no matter how confident her mother appeared Beca silently begged her to leave it, to just run, they were three miniutes from home they could out run these guys easily. Another glance at the men told her they were not in the least bit athletic. However if she and her mom missed there chance to run and became surrounded without a way of escape and it came down to strength Beca knew for a fact they would be screwed.

She felt a slight throbbing start up at the base of her skull.

The guy laughed in response. "Hm feisty, I like that in a women. Most already start cryin' right 'bout now."

Her mother glared back defiantly "As much fun as standing around chit chatting is fellas, we really must be going." She stated and started making a move to walk away but before she could take a step a heavyset figure blocked her path. The guy who responded to the name Dave.

"Now now, what's the rush darlin'? We were jus' gettin' to know each other." The first guy laughed.

Beca turned frantically looking for a path to get past however she now noticed that the three men had moved positions with practiced ease in to a triangle shape around the pair. It was easy to see they had done this before.

They had missed their chance to run, they were surrounded. Beca felt the feeling in her stomach claw its way up to her chest. The pounding in her head increased.

"What do you want from us?" Her mother asked a sharp edge lacing her words Beca watch from the corner of her eye as her mother reached down slowly to grip her purse. The pepper spray. She felt a slight flick of hope at this reminder, it would buy them time maybe only seconds but enough to where they could escape and run the three miniutes home.

"Well ya see, some of us aren't all that privileged like others. Money is a hard thing t' come by. So t' put it simply sweetheart, you and ya girl 'ere hand us everythin' ya got. Right down to the coats and shoes as well." He smirked. " An' jus' for a lil bit of extra motivation." He reached into his pocked and pulled something out. The metal blade shone under the moon light. A knife.

Beca inhaled sharply a mixture of fear and anger coursing through her veins. All of sudden she felt like the air around her was getting hotter. She knew her mother had pride issues and was the most stubborn person she'd ever met. She knew that there is nothing that her mother hates than people thinking she is weak and defenceless, that her mother would do everything in her power to prove them wrong. Beca knew this because it was a trait they shared. She prayed though that tonight her mother would look past that, that tonight she would see that if they wanted to go home unharmed that they had to do as they were told. They were surrounded and outnumbered.

"I don't see that happening."

Beca closed her eyes tightly. On any other day she admired her mother strength and boldness, strived to be the same. Tonight was not any other day. She cursed silently praying that her mom would just for once back down.

The man holding the knife laughed disbelievingly. "Are ya stupid? Do ya not see what I'm holdin'?" He walked forward angrily until he was a foot away from her mothers face before clicked his fingers at he two friends. The two other men surged for word grasping an arm each of Beca's, their hold tight enough to leave a mark. "Ya wanna know what I see happenin'?" He didn't wait for an answer and her mom didn't try to give him one, her eyes locked on Beca a hint of panic rising beneath her cool façade, " I see you an ya girl 'ere doin' exactly as ya told or I see ya both lying in a puddle of ya own blood. You understand?"

Her moms eyes flickered from her daughter to the man in front of her and Beca begged to her silently for her to just do it.

"Fine." She stated finally and reached down to her purse.

The guy chuckled mockingly. "There ya go. Not so hard to do as ya told is it? Even a feisty bitch like you knows her place. I think-" his sentence was cut off into a scream and his hands flew to his eyes. "Arrrggghh, what the fuck?" Beca's mom continued to spray him for a second longer before she turned on the two holding her daughter.

Beca struggled against the men holding her, knowing that now as the time to act, they had seconds.

"Let her go." Her mom spoke sharply but there was a slight shake in her voice due to adrenalin pumping through her body.

The men looked at each other then to their leader who was still in pain and back to her mom. They hadn't been in this situation before, didn't know the protocol. Beca was still fighting against their restraint knowing every second counted. She was panting now her breath coming out as gasps the air around her feeling hotter than before, her hands where shaking.

"I mean it. Let. Her. Go. Unless you want to-" she halted her sentence in a sharp gasp the pepper spray falling from her hands and clanging to the ground.

Beca stopped struggling and looked towards the scene. The man had got back up the knife once help in his grasp now lodged between her mothers shoulder blades. His eyes were bloodshot and wild, he looked manic as he pulled the knife back out crimson liquid pouring out from the wound it left behind.

"I warned ya. Stupid bitch." He spat angrily.

Beca's eyes met her mothers whose had involuntarily started to fill with tears.

She felt something snap.

Like a lock finally breaking. The feeling in her stomach fanned out across her entire body, hot and burning, engulfing every cell. The pounding in her head ceased and was replaced by a roaring fire surrounding her brain. Her vision blurred around the edges, her palms itched painfully. Her whole body trembled.

She couldn't think overwhelmed by anger, fear, pain. Before she knew what was happened her arms came up toward the two men still holding her, palms facing them. The itching stopped and she watched as blinding white/blue light shot out of her hands and into the men.

She watched as they screamed in agony as the light shot through the skin tearing it apart. Seconds later they fell in a heap to the floor.

Beca didn't waste any time rounding on the the last man standing. The man who stabbed her mother. Just thinking that set of another completely different fire inside her.

The man stood frozen in front of her unable to comprehend exactly what he was seeing. His face was white in shock which contrasted starkly again his red rimmed eyes. The knife was held firmly in his grasp, blood covering the blade. He opened his mouth probably to speak. Beca didn't wait to find out.

Her hands shot out in front of her the light blasting out into the mans chest leaving a gaping hole in its wake. She didn't stop there. Scorching the brick wall behind his body and eventually burning through it. Only stopping when his body slumped to the floor.

She lowered her arms to her sides and gasping for air. The fire inside her had died and she was left feeling cold and more exhausted than she had been in weeks. *what the fuck just happened?*

Before she could answer however, a soft groan from a few feet away brought her back to reality.

She rushed quickly over to her mothers body dropping to her knees beside it. Not even noticing that she was kneeling in a pool of blood. Her mothers eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

" _Mom_?" Beca's voice came out timidly like a small child's. Her eyes raking over her mothers rapidly paling face.

Her mom didn't respond, didn't move. Beca watched in anguish as her she took a final shaking breath before her chest stopped rising and falling. _no, no, no please no._

Her mother was dead.

 **A/N so there's that. Beca's powers will develop and I do have a plan for this story if you guys want me to continue? Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is also welcome. Have a nice day.**


	2. The decision

**A/N thank you to everyone who reviews/favourited/ followed this, it's all really appreciated. If any one is confused so far about Beca's powers here's a little explanation:**

 **She absorbed the light that she touched in the forest and now has the power to expel that light out her palms and it can burn through pretty much anything.**

 **When she gets worked up, emotionally, her body triggers and works up the power along with it.**

 **However as Beca soon finds out it is able to be controlled.**

 **This isn't the only power Becas got, as the story progresses she will discover just what abilities she has.**

 **Hope that clears things up and I haven't just further confused everyone.**

 **This chapter is more of a filler and Chloe will appear in either the third or fourth chapter at the latest, I just think it's important for Beca to explore what's happening to her and let her get to grips with everything before introducing Chloe. I think it's a lot more realistic if she takes a bit of time to work through it instead of just being cool with it straight away.**

 **Sorry for the long ass authors note. Let me know what you think?**

The Decision

The police came not long after, an ambulance in tow. _Bit too late for that._ She doesn't remember calling them, maybe she did. Maybe somebody had walked past, saw the scene, and called them. She doesn't know. All she knows is her mother is gone.

The police ask her a lot of questions, mainly what happened to the homeless men. ' _How did three guys have holes the size of fists burnt through them? What weapon could even do that? Was there anybody else at the scene?_ '

She answered as best she could but told them it was all a bit of a blur, which it was but she remembered it crystal clear. Just hasn't quite wrapped her head around what _exactly_ went down.

They gave up after they asked her for the fourth time what happened and she said she couldn't remember. A lot of bad shit happens in this neighbourhood meaning they had a lot of other cases they could be working on. This case was pretty much a dead end anyway, they could close this without any questions or follow ups, homeless guys ain't got nobody and the relative of the dead women seemed to just want to forget about the whole thing.

They let her go soon after they realised that she wasn't going to be of any use, at least not when she was in shock. _Shock_. That seemed like an understatement. She had watched her mother get murdered in front of her and then she in turn had murdered three men without even physically touching them.

It was all a lot to take in.

She still doesn't know what happened, been over the scene in her head hundreds of times and still doesn't have the answers.

 _The light_. The light that killed the men, she had seen that same light once before in the woods. Beca didn't believe in coincidence. All the weird feelings that have been going on, the new found energy she's experiencing and now the deadly light shooting out of her all started after that night. _But why? How?_ She doesn't know.

All she knows is whatever happened in the woods was not a dream and whatever it was changed something in her.

She had moved in straight after with her aunt Clara who lived a few streets down from her old house. Clara's not her blood relative but Beca's known the woman since she was a kid, she was her moms best friend.

She just couldn't go back to her own house, too many memories, too soon. Even if she wanted to she couldn't really afford it, she doesn't have a job and the money her mother left her is for after she graduates. It's not much, a few thousand, she can't waste it. Besides living with Clara helps them both to grieve. It's a lot less lonely and she's with someone who understands what she's going through (Minus the whole light killing thing.)

* * *

It's been a week since the incident, _the death_. She's currently stood in front of her mothers freshly made grave. ' _Here lies Janice Jane Mitchell, beloved mother and friend_.'

The funeral was nice, well as nice as a funeral can be. She did a eulogy, tried not to cry. Failed. The shock has wore off now and she's just left feeling empty, she should be feeling angry, furious even. She wants to, wants to let it out and get mad but the last time she did that she killed three people. Hasn't really trusted herself to feel properly since, scared that she might not be able to control it.

She looked around as the last few people left the cemetery offering her a sad smile as the walked by. She looked away, didn't want their pity.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused her to tense up and shut her eyes tightly in order to control the emotions she felt welling up inside her. _Just lock them away, take a deep breath, you can do this._ She knows realistically that she can't lock down her feelings forever, that if she did one day she would burst she really is just trying to delay the inevitable.

The person stops next to her, shifting awkwardly on the spot, she can feel him searching for the right words.

She knew who it was because she had saw him inside while she was walking up to give the eulogy. It had took every ounce of strength she had to not break down there and then as her eyes met the eyes of the man that abandoned her and her mother eight years ago. The eyes of her _father_. But she had willed herself to be strong, for her mom.

" _Bec_." He starts letting out a breath.

Hearing his voice after so long makes her want to break down right there. _No. I can't do this. It's too much, not today._ She turns before he can say anything else and walks quickly to the car where Clara is waiting. She hears him calling her name behind her but continues on walking away from him, _just like he did to all those years ago._

Clara has the good sense not to make a comment when Beca approaches the car, having saw the man herself and they drive back to the house in silence but Beca knows this isn't the last she will see of him.

* * *

She was right. _Obviously_.

As Clara pulls up the car into the driveway Beca sees him standing outside the door waiting. She briefly wonders how he beat them there before deciding that she doesn't actually care, she just wants to go up to her room and be alone with her thoughts. She has a lot to think about.

The two exit the car and she watches as he turns towards them.

"John." Her aunt states coolly, brushing past the man to unlock the door.

"Clara. Can I come in?"

The pair walk past him in response, he takes the door being left open behind them as an invitation.

The tension is almost physically painful.

The three of them have been sat around the kitchen table for seven minutes now and someone has yet to speak a word.

Her father keeps opening his mouth before seemingly thinking better of it and closing it again. Beca has been counting how many times he's done it from the corner of her eye. _Nine_.

When he does it a tenth time Beca loses her patience.

"Can we hurry this along. You came here to talk. _So talk._ " She stated icily breaking the rooms silence.

John jumps slightly at the sound of her voice before looking over at her his breath catching slightly. He still can't believe this is his daughter, the last time he saw her she was ten years old, a child. She's an adult now.

"R-Right, yes. Um, well first of all I wanted to say that I am truly sorry for your loss I-"

" _Don't_." She gritted out. "I don't want your fucking apologies. They are meaningless. What I want is for you to say what you have to say and then leave. It should be easy for you, you've done it before." She couldn't resist throwing in that last dig, not even feeling guilty at the hurt that flashed through his eyes.

John took a breath regaining his composer. "I want you to come and live with me."

The room was silent for a long moment.

Then Beca let out a disbelieving laugh. "Are you fucking serious right now? You _abandon_ me eight years ago leaving my mom to raise me on her own and now what? It took her dying for you to finally realise that you still have a kid? And now you want to take responsibility? Now you want to be a parent? Out of what, guilt? _Pity?_ Well whatever it is your too fucking late. I'm an adult now, I don't need you. Mom did a damn good job all by herself!"

She could feel her self getting worked up. She could feel her locked box of emotions threatening to burst. _No this will not happen now_. She forced herself to focus on calming down.

"I didn't abandon you. I divorced your mother but I still wanted to see you. But then your mother moved state with you and I lost contact-"

"And what you couldn't have tried to look for me? Moving house doesn't mean you cut ties with your kid!"

John sighed running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to say. I fucked up, I know I did. But I am _trying_ to fix this. I want you to come back to Atlanta with me you can go to the university I work at for-"

"No."

"Bec just hear me out."

"No. And _don't_ call me that. I don't want to live with you and I certainly don't want to attend your fucking college!"

"Then what do you plan to do after you graduate Beca? Are you going to stay here? Live off Carla? Or do you plan to pay for a different college which would be a complete waste of money when I am offering you a place for free. You don't have much of a choice Beca."

She felt her body heat up. She knew this feeling, knew what was coming. Him telling her that she didn't have a choice. That was the last straw. How dare her come in here ordering her about after he missed her childhood. _He has no fucking right._

Beca knew of course rationally that he had a point but by now she was to angry to think clearly.

Heat flooded her body and she tried desperately to control her breathing in a last ditch effort to calm down.

The adults at the table noticed the shift in her behaviour.

"Beca? Are you alright?"

Clara's voice was just background noise to her as she glared at the table in front of her, mind focused on suppressing the feeling rising inside of her.

"Bec?"

She had told him not to call her that. Her palms start to itch and she knows that this is happening.

Without warning Beca springs from her chair and bolts to the front door her hand clasped tightly into fists, ignoring the calls from adults behind her.

* * *

She makes it to the forrest in five minutes, that has to be a new record.

As soon as she's past the first few trees she falls to the ground arms outstretched and just let's it go. She doesn't even realise she's screaming.

Screaming because her mother was murdered in front of her, screaming because she herself is technically a murder now and she doesn't even feel guilty for what she did, screaming because her coward of a father has just come barging back into her life thinking he can just tell her what to do. Screaming because she has no idea what is happening to her.

Beca opens her eyes after a few seconds and can't help but watch in fascination as the white light spills from her palms blackening the ground beneath her.

It doesn't hurt, she thought it would, thought that maybe the last time it happened she was so pumped on adrenaline that it blocked out the pain. Like guys in war zones who don't even realise they have been shot. But it doesn't hurt, if anything it feels better, kind of like she's letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

When she stops she isn't out of breath like the first time she did it, she feels better though as if some of the weight has been lifted of her shoulders.

She sits up off the ground and falls back against a tree trunk, staring at the palms of her hands in wonder. _How is this happening? What is happening?_

There is still a faint glow underneath the skin of her palm so Beca concentrates on it, breathing deep and slow, willing it away. It fades.

She expels a long breath of relief. _Ok...Ok, so I'm not completely out of control with it. That's good to know._

Taking one last look at her hands to make sure the glow had not reappeared she decided she should make her way back to Clara's. If her dad had any common sense he would be already gone by now. She hoped he was, she just wanted to go to bed and be alone.

He was gone when she got back to the house. Clara was waiting in the kitchen for her concern clouding her features.

"He left soon after you did." Clara stated answering the unasked question ."He said that he'll give you some time to think things through and that he will see you again at graduation." She searched Beca's face looking for any indication of what she was feeling. There was nothing.

"How you holding up Bec?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm fine." Beca answered back instinctively.

She didn't know what else to say, didn't have the energy to get into the stuff about her dad, too soon to talk about her mother without crying and couldn't even begin to talk about the _other stuff_. She was emotionally exhausted. Saying she was fine avoided the questions she knew would follow. "I'm just gonna head upstairs, I'm pretty tired." With that she turned on her heel in the direction of the stairs.

"Bec?"

She stopped looking back over at Clara. " _Mm-hm?_ "

"I'm here y'know? If you want to talk. About whatever."

Beca nodded smiling hesitantly, "Sure." Before turning back around and walking upstairs.

Showing her emotions or gratitude to people was never something she excelled at but she hoped Clara knew she appreciated her.

* * *

The weeks leading up to graduation Beca found herself frequently visiting the woods, just like she used to, except now she didn't spend her time there relaxing and listening to music.

She had done a lot of thinking after her dad had visited, mainly about his offer, which she was still undecided on, but also about her powers? Was that the right term, she didn't know.

Untimely she decided that until she is certain of how it came to be and what she can even do with it then there was no way she was going to tell anybody about it. In her opinion that conversation only had two possible outcomes: getting throw in to a padded room or getting tested on in a lab, possibly dissected. Neither one of those sounded appealing.

She had decided that the only possible way to learn about the _ability_ she had was to use it. It wasn't like she could go down to the library and pick up a book on it and she'd already ruled out telling anyone, it was a last resort.

So here Beca was four O'clock in the afternoon on a Wednesday, she had came straight here from school like she had every other week. She was stood in the same spot as always deep in the wood where she wouldn't be troubled by stray hikers or people walking there dogs.

Her eyes wandered the area gazing at the multiple scorch marks that had been left from her previous visits.

Beca raised her arm, palm facing the ground. She focused on the feeling starting up in her lower abdomen, focused on it gently rising up to her shoulders and then slowly pouring down her arms. Looking down she noticed her hands start to glow, she held it. The itchiness in her palm begged her to let the light out but she remained in control.

It had took her a while to be able to do this. Conjuring up the light was the easy part but holding it, _controlling_ it, that was were it got difficult.

Beca watched as the light shone brightly begging to be let out. She closed her eyes, counting back from ten and let the feeling slowly disperse.

When she looked back at her hands the glow was gone, the buzzing feeling in her stomach remained but she knew she was in control. A smile broke out on to her face. _I am so getting the hang of this._ She did it a couple more times, each time it was easier than the last.

Slowly she let the feeling fill her once more, down to her brightly shining palms, however this time she let it go.

Light burst out heating the damp forest ground and seconds later she forced it to stop, then started it up again before stopping once more. It did not control her, she controlled it. She repeated that to herself as she continued her practice, it made her feel reassured that if one day she got into a situation were she couldn't escape, she it wouldn't end with somebody dead at her hands. That she wouldn't let it get the best of her.

* * *

Graduation came around quickly and Beca found herself more than a little nervous about the inevitable conversation with her father. She was still undecided on his offer.

On one hand he did have a point: She had no job, no plans, no money and even though Clara had reasurred her countless of times that she could stay at hers for however long she wanted, Beca really didn't want to bum of the other woman. On the other hand agreeing would mean her going to stay with her asshole of a father and the possibility of his other, new, family. It would feel like she was betraying her mother.

She sighed looking up into the mirror she was currently occupying in the bathroom of her high school. The yellow gown she was wearing flowed loosely over her frame, she nodded at her reflection. _you've got this. You are graduating. You are making your mom proud. What ever you choose will be the right decision._

She spotted her father standing next to Clara at the back of the hall as she made her way onto the stage, could here him cheering loudly along side her aunt as the teacher called out ' _Rebecca Mitchell._ ' She looked away from him here face void of emotion. He wasn't supposed to be there cheering her on like he was proud of her, that was her mothers job.

* * *

Beca didn't attend the graduation after parties despite the invites, instead she headed home eager to get the conversation with her father over and done with.

He had tried to catch her straight after the ceremony but she had skilfully avoid him and managed to get into Clara's car undetected. The whole ride home she watched in the side view mirror as his black Range Rover followed there path.

Beca felt as strange sense of deja vu as they all settled around the kitchen table in the same seats as before. It's hard to believe that was weeks ago. A lot has changed since then, she doesn't think that it will end like last time. She was in control.

As soon as the settled her father started talking, getting straight to the point. _Looks like he learnt something from the last conversation._

"So, did you think about it?"

"Yes."

He waited for her to elaborate. She didn't.

"And?"

"And I don't want to live with you."

He sighed, the man actually looking sad at her decision. "Beca if you just-"

She held up a hand to stop him. He stopped snapping his mouth shut.

"I don't want to live with you." She repeated imploringly, meeting his hurt gaze. " _However_ , I will agree to attend Barden." His eyes lit up at this information face breaking into a smile. "But I want you to understand that it is the last place I want to be. I am not there for us to _bond_ or work on building a relationship. I am there because I have no other options and I promised my mother I would do something worthwhile with my life. I am doing this for _her_."

He looked wounded at her declaration but nodded understandingly, he had expected her to get angry with him again and tell him that she would not even think about attending his college. This was going better than he had anticipated.

"Ok. I understand Beca. I will see to getting you assigned a dorm. But know that you are welcome at my home _anytime_ , if you change your mind." He didn't get a response.

"Here are my contact details, I will need you to get in touch to let me know what courses you want to take. I'll email you all the information you will need, ok?" When he didn't get a response agin he nodded to him self, this was still a better outcome than he had imagined.

He left his card containing his details on the table and left saying he will be in touch before leaving.

Beca stared at the card in front of her. It was decided. After the summer she was going to Atlanta.

She was going to Barden.

 **So things should kick off next chapter, Little spoiler: Beca discovers she has another ability. Let me know if my chapters are too long or too short for you guys ok? Cause if they are too long I can split them up into two? Have a nice day.**


	3. The Discovery

**A/N Here is chapter three. Thank you to everybody who followed, favourited or reviewed it's really appreciated. Also well done to Brittany Snow and Anna Kendrick for winning the TCA's movie chemistry award and well done to the cast and crew of Pitch Perfect for the other awards won!**

* * *

" _Now, you fuck off outta here bitch or I'll put a bullet between your eyes."_

 _Beca stared at the black pistol a meter from her face then her eyes shot to the man holding it who was looking back at her with a steely expression. She searched the mans face for any indication of bluffing or hesitance, all she found was anger and a self assurance._

 _There was no doubt in her mind this guy would pull the trigger._

* * *

Beca spent the first weeks of summer visiting the forest and semi-preparing for college. She was finally completely confident with the control she had

over the light, she could summon it and diminish it in a matter of seconds, so she had moved on to practicing her aim.

She wasn't quite sure why she felt the need to do this, it wasn't like she was ever going to use it in life, but she summarised that it kept her busy and kept her mind from straying to the inevitability that was Barden University.

After a long talk with Clara about what courses where most suited to her, Beca had emailed her father to let him know. He had replied within minutes and she could almost feel the enthusiasm through the screen as he sent back all the information possible about the university. Dorm room assignments, map of the university's grounds, places off and on campus that were most popular.

She didn't care for it. She also didn't care for the' _How is your summer going?'_ typed at the bottom of the page.

Did he not hear her when she said she didn't want a relationship with the man.

She didn't reply to the email, it's not like he expected her too.

* * *

Right now Beca was in the forest once again as she practiced her aiming.

In front of her scattered amongst the trees where empty tin cans. She had took these from Clara's recycling, this was technically still recycling since she was reusing them so it was ok.

Her eyes locked on to the can closest to her, resting on a low branch, the metal shone in the sunlight. Then her gaze switched to the other can on her right, she continued this until she had located all seven cans, before taking a deep breath, raising her hand and aiming.

Light burst from her palm destroying the first can instantly. Before the tin could even fall of the branch she had her next target in sight and shot.

She finished in just under 30 seconds not even slightly out of breath. _I am getting a hell of a lot better at this, if I do say so myself._

A smirked tugged at her lips as she surveyed the area, six cans out of seven in under 30 seconds, her best record yet. _If this was a sport I'd be a fucking Olympic gold medallist._

She was pulled from her musings when her phone buzzed in her pocket. _Clara Calling._

"Hey. What's up?"

" _Hi Becs, I'm going to be working overnight at the office tonight, something came up. Will you be alright on your own?_ "

"Ok and of course, I'll be fine. You do remember I am officially an adult now right? I mean I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure you were at my graduation?" She replied jokingly as she walked around the trees picking up the remains of the cans. Beca was many things but a litter bug she was not.

 _"You? An adult? Could've fooled me. Then again it may just be that I'm not used to seeing adults go out of their way to buy children's cereal. For themselves."_

"Hey! I'll have you know that luck charms are for all ages." Beca huffed as she shoved the last can into her bag.

An amused chuckle rang down the line. _"Whatever you say Becs. Oh and before I forget I left money for you on the counter to order in when you get hungry. I have to go now but I'll see you tomorrow ok? Stay safe Beca."_

Beca said her goodbyes before slinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way back to Clara's.

* * *

"For fucks sake." She sighed scrolling through her phone for the second time.

It was six O'clock when Beca had started to feel hungry and so she took the money of the counter and picked up her phone to call the pizza place. Only to realise she didn't have their number. Clara was normally the one to call them.

She could alway text the other woman and ask for the number but she hesitated. _The pizza place is only a few roads away and it's not like it's even dark yet._ She hadn't walked anywhere but the forest and the odd trip somewhere with her aunt since 'the incident'. Just thinking about that night made Beca tap out Clara's number and compose a new message.

However before she clicked send her fingers stopped. _No. I'm not gonna let my decisions be ruled by fear. If i can't walk to a fucking pizza place that's like five minutes away i am officially pathetic. Besides I am basically armed at all times now, I'm more powerful than any criminal walking these streets. No one will harm me._ With that thought in mind she grabbed her hoodie and the money and left the house.

The walk was uneventful, she passed only one person and that was an old guy walking his dog back home. _Maybe nobody is out today. I mean it is a Monday, maybe Monday's are just as inconvenient to criminals as they are to everybody else._ The sky was dark blue when she reached the pizza place.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." She muttered staring at the _closed_ sign in frustration. _Just my luck._

Then next place where she could get takeout was a Chinese place roughly ten minutes away. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as she debated her next move, the lampposts had just came on signalling night was soon approaching. _Fear does not control you. Just like your power doesn't control you. You can do this. It's just a ten minute walk._

Her feet moved forward in the direction of the Chinese takeaway.

She had only been walking for a few minutes, head down and hood up, when she heard a commotion across the street. Her head snapped up and she tightened her fists on instinct.

Up ahead stood a man and an older woman. She could hear the woman crying out but she couldn't make out the words. The man had his hands out as the older woman emptied her pockets and handed over her belongings tearfully.

Beca gritted her teeth at the all to familiar sight. Her mind shot back to night of her mothers death. _These assholes thinking they can just take what they want from unarmed women. Not this fucking time._ The fear had disappeared now replaced by the all to familiar anger.

The man walked away from the still crying woman and really that just said it all. _Walked_. He had no need to run from the scene, no reason to feel anxious. He knew nobody would be stupid enough to stop him, criminals owned this neighbourhood. The police didn't give two fucks, unless the media happened to get involved. Which was never.

What this guy didn't know was that tonight was different.

The man had just turned the corner when Beca shot off in his direction. She followed the corner round to see him walking towards a beat up black car.

"Hey asshole!" She shouted and watched as he spun around in her direction. His long scruffy hair whipping through the air.

She carried on walking forward, slower now she had his attention, until she was a few yards away from him.

His eyes held an array of emotion. Confusion as to why someone was calling him out. Anger at the fact she dared to do such a thing. And slight amusement at the fact this short teenage girl thought she could get away with it.

"You talkin' to me bitch?" He asked putting down the stolen items in his hands on the roof of the car and taking a step forward.

Beca forced herself to stand her ground. _You are more powerful. You could destroy him before he had time to take another step. Stay calm._

She made a show of looking around the empty street before answering. "... I don't see anybody else here."

He let out a scoff of incredulity at the nerve of this girl. "You better watch your fuckin' mouth little girl. One more word outta there and you'll regret it. Now fuck off." He turned back towards his car.

"How about you hand over the things you stole or _you'll_ regret it."

The man swung back around and she could see he was starting to get pissed off. "And just what the fuck are you gonna do kid? Nothin' that's what. You ain't gonna do fuck all to me." He reached a hand behind him and pulled out a small black pistol. "Now, fuck off outta here bitch or I'll put a bullet between your eyes."

Beca stared at the black pistol a meter from her face then her eyes shot to the man holding it who was looking back at her with a steely expression. She searched the mans face for any indication of bluffing or hesitance, all she found was anger and a self assurance.

There was no doubt in her mind this guy would pull the trigger.

She gulped nervously. All of a sudden she didn't feel so powerful. Would she have time to strike him first before he pulled the trigger? Even if she did could she have another mans blood on her hands?

There was always the option of walking away but that seemed worse than staring down the barrel of the gun a few feet from her face. Walking away would mean letting this guy go and continue on to mug other people or worse. What if, like her mother, one of those people fought back and got themselves killed? That would be on her, if someone had the chance to stop those homeless men who attacked her mother she would have wanted them to.

There was no way she could walk away. The police were not going to do a damn thing, but somebody had to. _Guess that somebody is me.._ She inhaled shakily.

"Then you better pray you have a good aim 'cause if you miss, you'd better start running."

She hoped her over confidence would scare him off but by the way his lips curled into a sinister sneer she highly doubted it.

Her palms were itching ready to be of use if she needed it, but would she really kill this man if he failed to kill her first? She didn't want to have more blood on her hands than she already had, no matter how much of an asshole this guy was. Who gave her the right to decide wether someone lives or dies?

But then again who gave him the right? And if it's a case of kill or be killed, didn't that make it ok?

She was pulled from her internal debate by the mans voice.

"I never miss."

With that he pulled the trigger and Becas eyes slammed shut on instinct and her breath caught in her throat, her body preparing for impact. She didn't have time to stop him.

The base of her skull tingled.

The pain never came.

It was silent for a long moment.

"W-what the- What the fuck?" The mans voice had rose in pitch as he stuttered out the question.

Beca slowly opened her eyes not sure what sight she would see. Her eyes landed on the man in front of her, the gun still held in his limp grasp, his eyes wide and his expression showed shock and confusion.

 _What is happening?_

"How-h-how?" He stammered not being able to form a coherent thought. His gaze unwavering.

Beca furrowed her eyes in confusion not really sure what was going on. That is until she followed his eye line, that wasn't actually on her but more in front of her.

 _Ho-ly. Shit._

Five centimetres away from her eyes, suspended in mid air, was the bullet. _Oh, my god. How is this happening? Am I doing this?_ The tingling in the bottom of her head remained. _It must be me. With the other stuff that's happened I wouldn't be surprised. Holy shit this is weird._

"What _are_ you?" Came the terrified voice in front of her snapping Beca's attention away from the bullet.

The tingling stopped and the bullet clattered to the floor.

She looked back to the man a sinister smile of her own gracing her lips.

"I believe I said that if you miss you'd better start running." The man paled at her words.

" _Run_."

He didn't need telling twice, he scampered of down the street leaving his unlocked car and the stolen items behind. Not once did he look back.

Beca laughed at the sight relief flooding her body.

Then she looked down at the bullet on the floor and her laughter trailed off _. I guess there is more to this whole thing than just the light._ She wasn't sure how she felt about this revelation.

* * *

That night Beca sat on the edge of her bed staring at a pencil on the desk a few feet away. _C'mon goddamnit, move._

After a few hours of going over the whole stopping a bullet mid air scenario she had came to the conclusion she could control objects with her mind. She had saw movies before where people had stopped things with their mind which was a sign of telekinesis. Yes this is where she got her information now, movies. Because the things that were happening to her could not be explained by anybody in reality.

So she had decided that, just as she had with the light power, she was going to learn how to use it. So far she was not doing so well, she had been sat here for over an hour now and the pencil had yet to move a millimetre.

She had even gone as far as to throw the thing in the air and see if she could stop it from hitting her, just like the bullet.

It hit her. In the eye.

 _Maybe it was a spur of the moment, one time thing_.

Sighing in disappointment she tore her attention away from the pencil and fell back onto her bed.

However cool it was that she could do these thing, stop a bullet in mid air and shoot deadly light from her hands, she couldn't help but feel unnerved. She thought she had whatever this thing was under control, she had mastered the light and was planning to go on with her life as normal. Only to find out there is a possibility she can move things with her mind.

The realisation that she didn't have a single clue at what was happening to her put her on edge. She still didn't know what happened to cause this, she didn't know how much damage, or change, it had done to her. Maybe there was hundreds of things she could do but just hadn't discovered it yet? That thought scared her more than she would care to admit.

She didn't know what to do. It's not like she could ask for help or read an instruction manual she could only go with it and see how it pans out.

Her eyes moved over to the alarm clock on her night stand, the bright 03:12AM glaring back at her. Don't get her wrong, the whole not having to sleep for more than two hours a night was great but she would by lying if she said she didn't get bored out of her mind most nights.

She sat up and reached her arm lazily over to the glass of water stood up next to the clock. However she misjudged the distance and knocked it over and it fell off the night stand heading straight to her laptop resting on the floor beneath. _No, no, no, no!_

Her reflexes were not fast enough to react so she just stared in horror watching the glass descend, already mourning the loss of her oh so favoured laptop.

Except the water never reached it. Her skull tingled.

Beca stared in amazement at the glass frozen in the air, water half spilled out also stopped.

 _Yes! I'm doing it! Oh my god, it's working._

She concentrated hard trying to keep the glass in the air, but she could feel the feeling in her head slowly start to fade. _No, hold it._ The glass shook slightly signalling her losing her grip, so before she lost it completely she surged forward pushing her computer out of the way. The glass smashed to the floor behind her, water spilling out.

 _That was fucking close._

Sitting on the floor she surveying the damage Beca felt excitement corse through her veins outweighing the doubt and confusion that lingered still _. I can move things with my mind. Holy shit this is amazing._

* * *

Since Beca's discovery of her new found ability a few weeks ago she had been practicing with it every chance she got. It was a lot more difficult than the light, it took her a good few weeks to even be able to conjure up the power let alone be able to control it.

But after she had figured out how to summon it the rest was pretty easy. It was kind of the opposite to the light power. Hard to build the feeling, easy to control.

Beca had decided that telekinesis was the laziest power of them all. Seriously, she didn't even have to move half the time, now she just brought the stuff to her. It truly was a dream come true. _Oh the remote is all the way at the other end of the couch? Meaning I'd have to sit up to get it. Not anymore._

It was nearing the end summer and unsurprisingly Barden was the last thing on Beca's mind. She had almost mastered her abilities and was now thinking about putting the to good use.

Clara had an overnight shift at work and Beca thought it was the perfect opportunity to put her powers to the test.

She had been thinking about it since she discovered her telekinesis and got that lady's belongings back. For the first time in a long time she felt like she was doing something worthwhile, like maybe her mother didn't die for nothing. Maybe her death helped Beca stop others from suffering the same fate. It made her feel better, thinking of it that way so she decided to test it out.

That is why now she is walking the streets at night hood up and scarf covering the lower portion of her face, because she had realised after last time it was probably best to not revel her identity. For many reasons.

Crime crawled this neighbourhood so Beca knew it wouldn't be long until she found what she was looking for. Excitement and adrenaline pumped through her veins, it felt like she was doing something important for once. Something that would make her mother proud.

 _Bingo_.

To her left up across the street two guys looked to be stealing a car. The shortest of the two had a metal rod in between the door and window and was wiggling it about, waiting to hear the click, while the taller man stood by encouraging him to go faster. _Today isn't your lucky day fellas._

Beca strolled casually up to the pair who were so engrossed in the task that they hadn't even noticed her. Loudly, she cleared her throat.

Two heads shot up looking at her.

"-Who are you?"

"-What the fuck do you want?"

They both said simultaneously.

"Who am I? I'm nobody, just an innocent civilian passing by going about my business. However, I couldn't help but notice you two gentlemen trying to steal this vehicle and in case you boys didn't know that is, in fact, _illegal_. So what I want is for you both to stop what you're doing and leave."

There was a tense silence before the two men burst into laughter. Beca furrowed her brows at their response.

 _Seriously. Am I not as threatening as I thought I was? That sounded pretty intimidating to me._

She huffed waiting for the men to catch their breath.

The taller man was the first one to sober up and fixed her with an amused albeit slightly exasperated stare.

" _No_. This, _illegal_? Oh wow I had no idea. How 'bout you chuck? You know this was illegal?"

The shorter man pressed his lips together in attempt to suppress his chuckles. "Nope, not a clue Frank."

Frank, turned his gaze back on Beca. "Well kid, thanks for letting us know we really appreciate it. Now run along home back to mommy and daddy while we finish up here."

 _What is it with people thinking I am a child. Jesus Christ I'm eighteen!.. Is it the height?_

The two men turned back to the job they started, the shorter guy still chuckling to himself, while Beca stood staring in annoyance. _Why does nobody ever take me seriously._

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. I've told you what I want and I am not leaving here until I know you guys are not coming back."

"How 'bout you mind your fucking business kid. How's that sound?" Fred asked sarcastically, his amusement over the situation slowly disappearing. Chuck had picked up the tool again and continued on trying to unlock the car.

"When assholes, like you, try and steal from my neighbourhood it becomes my business."

"Chuck, this kid is really starting to piss me off." The man said, talking like she wasn't even there. Chuck grunted in agreement still busy with the task at hand. _God these guys must be amateurs, they're taking forever._

"Listen little girl, 'cause I'm such a nice guy, I'm going to tell you one last to time leave. If you don't, whatever happens will be your own fault."

"Oh wow thanks, it's much appreciated, and because I am also such a nice person I'm going to give you the same warning. So leave. _Now_."

The man gritted his teeth in anger, the street lamps casting a orange hue over them. "Chuck pass it here."

The smaller man reached into his waistband and handed a small metal revolver to Frank not even glancing up. Beca looked on in disinterest, it wasn't the first gun she had pointed at her, much to the guys annoyance.

"Now I'll tell you again bitch and maybe my lil friend here will change your mind. _Go home._ "

Beca searched the mans eyes for a good few seconds. He was bluffing. This guy had never shot a person in his life. She could tell by the slight waver in his voice and the hesitance in his eyes. With that reassuring information she took a step forward and watched in satisfaction as the man grew weary.

"I mean it bitch. I'll pull the trigger. I'll do it." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her.

She took another step forward, eyes locked on the weapon, the tingling in her head starting up.

"Stay back! I mean it I'll fucking sh-shoot." Nerves were evident in his voice and his friend had stopped what he was doing and was now watching the pair.

The gun started to shake in the mans hand and slowly the barrel tilted upwards until it was facing the man himself.

"So shoot." Beca smirked watching both men's expressions.

The taller guy looked terrified as he tried to point the gun away from himself and realised it would not move. The smaller man looked on in confusion.

"Frank, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I-it's not me! I-I can't move it."

"Stop playing around Frank, I ain't got time for this."

"I'm not playing around! This bitch has done something to the gun!"

Chuck exhaled loudly dropping his tools and walking over to his friend. "How can she have done something to the gun, Frank? She didn't even fucking touch it." He placed his hands over the weapon trying to move it. It didn't move. "What the-? Frank let go of it."

Frank dropped his arms and the gun stayed in the air, stuck in place. Chucks eyes doubled in size.

" _How_.."

The barrel pointed slowly between them. "Run along home to your mommy and daddy boys. I won't tell you again."

The men looked at her wide eyed and pale faced, then they looked at each other for a split second before sprinting off down the road.

"And if I see you causing trouble again boys, next time I won't be so kind!" She shouted after them smiling to herself.

 _That felt good. I feel so alive. Maybe I'll make a habit of this, Lord know this neighbourhood needs cleaning up._

Then a thought struck her shattering her happy moment.

 _I start Barden next week._

 _Fuck._

 **A/N let me know what you guys think? In the next chapter Beca starts Barden and meets Chloe. Have a nice day.**


End file.
